Future Boyfriend
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Makorra. Inspired by actual events.


Inspired By Actual Events

Pairings Mentioned: Makorra, Bosami, Irohsami and some friendship Korrasami

Rated T

It was the same old routine everyday. Wake up, brush hair and teeth, wash face, find clothes that were or at least smelled clean, and head to the most dreadful place on earth. Apparently you were supposed to have the most fantastic time of your life there. But for the past eight months, it was nothing but pure hell. And she had no choice but to suck it up. Trying to run away from school and getting caught by the police wasn't the best thing to have on the avatar's record, so she had to avoid that.

Everyday she had to walk around brick decorated walls and white walls that had staples and gum stuck to them, while pure self absorbed people of her age were just wasting away their lives. Girls would wear barely anything to school, and not get in trouble. They would overload their phones with pictures of themselves, and go from guy to guy and yet not know a single thing what to do with their lives. And yet when they don't have the courage to come up and say hello to the tall water bender, she somehow mattered when she didn't fit in with trends. But she didn't even give two shits about it. Boys would be confusing. Either too tall. Too short. Too stuffed up. Too much of an asshole. Too shy. Too upfront. Too smelly. Too pretty. Or just plain out….just no. That was every single guy she met on a daily basis there. Even the ones who were taken were like that. It made no since. But the year was almost over. So it wouldn't matter too much.

She spent her morning classes just being a walking zombie like usual. And when the bell finally rang for sixth period, she finally woke up from her inner slumber of boredom and her true self came alive. She ran across the grass of the campus, to the largest brick building there was. She made her way into the lockers and pulled her uniform over her normal clothes and ran into the small gym, where three other girls were just sitting around doing nothing, but she could care less. The one person she actually cared about there was coming.

She spun around on one of her boot covered feet, and her wolf tails danced around her head as she knew her friend would be there soon. Once she came back around, she walked over to wall, and slumped down to the ground, as she waited the arrival of her comrade. Soon other girls came walking in, talking about who knows what. And who cares anyway.

She grabbed out her phone for she knew what app her friend would keep her eyes glued to all period long.

"All boys are stupid! And weak! And have small dicks!"

There she was. The girl with ivory skin and long dark curls and green eyes slumped down next to her.

"Nice to see you too.", the water bender greeted.

"Ugg. Thank god we never do anything in here. I am SOOOO done with today. Everyone can just go screw themselves!", Asami ranted.

"They probably do.", Korra laughed.

"Shut up. Just let me rant.", her friend scowled.

"Alright. Tell me Asami, why did you call into my office today?", Korra asked in the most professional voice she could manage.

"Therapy won't fix men. Only friends with stupid wolf tails can help me.", a sami said as she planted her face in Korra's lap.

"Fine. I'm on friend duty now. So what did that asshole do this time?"

"Nothing! Absolutley nothing! He's not calling me! He's not texting me! He's not even acknowledging me when I go t hang out with him and his friends!", she ranted into her lap.

Korra patted her head as she rambled upon how boys were stupid and stuff.

"I keep telling you, all the good ones are either gay, taken, or fictional. You know this.", Korra said once Asami perked up.

"You're just saying that cause you already have some idiot waiting for you. What about me? My vagina isn't gonna wait five years to find prince charming!", Asami complained.

"Then tell your vagina to stop dating assholes and find someone who actually treats you like a girlfriend and not an object.", Korra suggested.

"I have been! But my ovaries like faces! Not personalities!", Asami laughed.

"Then you have a problem now don't you?", Korra said as she grinned.

"What about you huh? Thinking about mr. soulmate?", Asami teased.

"Shut up. If you're so interested in him why don't you just-"

The pale girl stole her phone and went to her astrology apps and began her research.

"I wanna find out why you like this guy so much! You barely know anything about him and yet you're in love with him!", Asami said through a smile.

"I am not in love with him!", Korra said as she blushed. "I'm not supposed to til my early twenties! I've told you a thousand times!"

"Sure. Which is why you're researching zodiac signs that will match yours best right?", Asami asked.

"Hey, if anything you should do that. Cause you haven't been listening to me when I say don't date stupid sophomores-", Korra retorted.

"Oh girllllll. Why did you not tell me about this?! Unf!", Asami exclaimed. She was sur ethe whole gym just heard that.

"What the hell are you talking about?", Korra asked in an annoyed tone.

"So he's supposed to be a fire bender? DAMN KORRA GOT TASTE!", Asami teased loudly.

"Asami shut up!", Korra asked her.

"He's supposed to be talllllll", Asami kept teasing. "And really handsome, ad built. And he's honest, and caring, and super affectionate."

"Asami I swear I will tell everyone you lost your virginity to the hobo around the corner if you don't-", Korra warned.

"Ohhhh. He can go ALL NIGHT LONGGGGGGGG. Unf, Korra is getting the d!"

Korra snatched her phone back and pushed her friend in the shoulder.

"You seriously wanna tell the whole class about-"

"How you and your hunky fire bender are supposed to get married and have five kids and live happily ever? Maybe..", Asami said with a smile.

Korra looked at her friend surprised, and a blush went straight to her cheeks. Then she picked up a nearby volleyball and started hitting her friend with it.

"You are so terrible!", she complained.

"Hey! I'd say that's worth waiting five years for! Come on! There are no hot fire benders here. You'll get one before any hoe here does! Be happy!", Asami suggested.

"I am happy, I just don't want you telling the whole class who can tell all their other friends on their phones that! The whole school with think I'm a whore!", Korra said as she threw the ball back onto the court.

"Well, if he has a brother, you know you have to give him to me. It's girl code." Asami reminded her.

"You'll have to take that up with-oh here we go."

Korra gestured to the group of boys walking through the gym doors.

"Here's the candy store Asami. Have fun."

"Well I can now that…hellooooo. Is this a firebender I see?"

A tall pale boy, looked like a senior, walked slowly towards the pair as he made his way across the gym. Once he caught a glimpse of Asami, he winked and she blushed like she never had in her life.

"You okay over there?", Korra asked.

"My ovaries just died and went to heaven.", Asami said.

"Then go talk to him!", Korra gestured.

Asami leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"No. Boys are stupid."

It was the same old thing everyday. After the bell would ring, she would become a zombie again and head to her last class, then somehow make it home.

She would finish her evening preparations. And toss her schoolwork aside. Then she would toss herself into bed, and gripped onto the sapphire necklace she always wore.

"You're definitely worth waiting five years for."


End file.
